thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayson Huff
'This is a tribute of Nlby001, and may not be used without his permission.' Information Name: Jayson Huff Age: 17 Gender: Male District: 7 Height: 6'7 Blood type: 0+ Appearance: Jayson got black hair and blue eyes. On his left cheek he has a scar that he got from a bear when he was younger. He's big and very strong, but also slow. Personality: Jayson's never been the smartest man on the earth. He just has a hard time keeping things in his head. The only thing he knows much about is weapons, especially axes. Weapons are interesting, according to Jayson, and he spends all his time out in the woods, chopping down trees with his axe. This leaves him with no time to spend with people though, and that's been affecting his social skills. He barely ever talks to anyone, and if he does, the conversation subject is axes or trees. He's brave though, and he never goes down without a fight. Some people think he's mad but he really isn't: he just loves his axe. Backstory: Jayson was born into one of District 7's ordinary worker families. He was the only child and that made him spend much time alone. As a child, he often went to the woods instead of school. Eventually nobody cared and he got to be in his beloved woods, chopping down trees. One day when he was 6, he was walking in the woods. Suddenly a bear came and attacked him! Jayson managed to slay the bear, but it had hit him in the face. Since that day, Jayson has a scar in his face. A couple of years later, Jayson found something that would make a great impact on him. There, under some grass, lay a golden medallion. It was empty and nothing could tell him the owner of it, so he kept it. It was the first thing Jayson had ever connected to emotionally except his axe, so you can understand how important it is for him. He always wears it on him, even when he's going to the Hunger Games. Strengths: Strong. Can handle weapons (especially axes) very well. Can take quite a lot of damage. Weaknesses: Not so bright. Slow. Big target. Not so good social skills. Fears: Losing his axe. Weapon: An axe or hatchet. Token: A medallion made out of gold. Alliance: Alone. Interview Angle: Short answers. Makes sure nobody wants to get close to him. Training Strategy: Will show his axe skills and his strength. Bloodbath Strategy: Take what you can, then run before the Careers notice you. Games Strategy: Keep away from everyone else and just try to survive. If you meet anyone, slay them. If they're better than you (e.g the Careers) try to run and if that doesn't work, fight until you die. Trivia *Jayson was Nlby001's second Tribute. **He was also Nlby001's first male Tribute. **He was Nlby001's first Tribute from District 7. *Jayson was Nlby001's first (and currently only) Victor! Gallery Category:17 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Nlby001's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Escaped the Arena Category:Victors